


In the Gardens

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt: flower crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: Eir feels she doesn't belong in the vibrant, life-filled gardens of Askr. Sharena disagrees.





	In the Gardens

“ _ I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever. _ ” – Suzanne Collins

The gardens of Askr are brighter than anything she has ever seen ( though Eir supposes it isn’t all too difficult, with Hel’s barren landscape being what it is ). Brighter still is the blonde tugging her forward, a wide smile upon her face as the sun glistens across her hair. Sharena is the most vibrant being she has ever seen, and she prays such a sight will never lose its luster.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Sharena asks, letting go of her hand to spread her arms wide. “This is my favorite spot.” Flowers bursting with color bloom around them, and Eir can’t help but fear that her very presence might cause them to wilt. As if the black silk of her dress might suck away the world’s vibrancy. For that is her greatest fear, is it not? That Hel waits at her fingertips, waiting for the moment to strike, that death may touch all which she is growing to love and cherish. That there is nothing for her in this world besides her mother’s cold embrace. “Go on, sit! I brought a blanket and everything.”

Sharena’s voice startles her from such morbid thoughts, and Eir is quick to smile at the other princess. True to her word, a blanket is spread upon the grass, and Eir hesitates only briefly before settling herself upon it, Sharena at her side. The blonde smiles and leans back on the palms of her hands. Though she's often chatty, she doesn't press Eir to speak. Still, Eir does.

“There is nothing like this, back in Hel.” Sharena turns to her with a questioning expression. “The vibrancy of life...it has no place in the land of the dead.”

“You've really never seen anything like this?” Sharena inquires, her brows knitting together. There is no pity in her words, only curiosity, and for that Eir is grateful.

“Not before I came here.” Eir toys with the hem of her skirt. “Thank you, for bringing me. I like looking at the gardens, but I never felt it right to enter them.” She smiles faintly, ruefully.

“That's silly. Of course you're welcome here--everyone is!” Eir smiles at the sheer strength of Sharena's reply, but it's hardly comforting. To Sharena, she is Eir, the wayward princess of Hel who defected to the enemy. But Eir knows--she is meant to bring the Order of Heroes to its knees. She doesn't deserve these vibrant flowers, nor the princess's kindness.

“Even so.” it is then that she notices the blonde is hard at work, and she frowns. “What are you working on?”

“A flower crown!” Sharena smiles as she twists the last few flowers together. She inspects it for a moment before nodding confidently and turning towards Eir, sitting up on her knees so she can place it upon her head. Eir feels her cheeks warm at the other's closeness and can't help but murmur a soft “oh!” as the crown is laid upon her head. “See? You fit right in.”

Eir touches the ornament with an air of reverence, a smile growing upon her lips.

“Will you teach me to make one?” Eir asks, feeling a little breathless. “It’s only fitting that you have one, too.” Sharena’s smile broadens into a laugh that's as warm as the sun and takes Eir by the hand.

“Of course! You'll be a pro at this in no time.”

This, Eir decides, is happiness.


End file.
